The Third Keyblade Weilder
by vintageXgal
Summary: Roxas and Xion have gone back to Sora. He should be waking up, but he has yet to be awakened. DiZ and the Organization find out that there's another of Sora's memmories that are inside someone else. Who is ths other person?  Full Summary Inside
1. Of Strange Dreams and Nobodies

Full Summary: After Roxas and Xion return to Sora, Sora will wake up from his deep slumber. But it hasn't happened yet. Organization XIII and DiZ have recently learned that there is another Nobody out there who is part of Sora's memories. But this is no ordinary Nobody. This certain Nobody has a heart though and is called Sakura Haruno. Because of what happened last time with Roxas and Xion, the Organization keeps this a secret from Roxas and try to recruit Sakura into joining the Organization. DiZ and Namine are also trying to keep her away from the Organization. But, Sakura is not going to be that willing to disappear. What will happen to Konoha as we know it as it gets infested with Heartless?

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: 13 (before Itachi arrives in Konoha)

Kakashi: 27

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Roxas... you were never supposed to exist..." a blonde girl with bright blue eyes said in a very saddened tone. She was in a white room where the only color in the room were the drawing of people in dark ebony coats._

_..._

_..._

_"You can't turn you're back on the Organization! If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you!" a spiky red headed boy shouted to a spiky blonde headed boy._

_"No one would miss me," the blonde guy said with a straight face as he walked off into the darkness of the night._

_"That's not true!" the other boys exclaimed. "...__I would_."

...

...

_"Is that all you've got? I thought you were stronger than that!" a silver headed man with a black blindfold teased to the blonde boy._

_"Yeah right! Look who's winning here!" he replied then a look of surprise was placed on his features._

_"You really are his Nobody, aren't you?"_

_..._

_..._

_"This is my lucky charm," a kid with dark auburn hair said to a chocolate brown headed kid. "So you better bring it back to me! Got it?"_

_..._

_..._

_" Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here," the same girl said with a smile._

_..._

_..._

_"I know now more than ever, Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!" the brown headed boy stated loudly._

_..._

_..._

Sakura woke up slowly on that Tuesday morning, a little startled. While rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked outside her window to see the sun rise.

"I had another dream about them again. I wonder who Sora and Roxas are. Or better yet why I'm even dreaming of them," Sakura murmured as she rose up out of the soft bed and started to dress.

**SNAPSHOT:**Haruno Sakura. Age 13. Has bright green eyes and cotton candy colored hair. Current rank: Gennin. She recently has been having dreams about two boys named Roxas and Sora. She has had a long time crush on Uchiha Sasuke, her teammate, ever since she saw him swinging on the swing sets alone. She finds Uzumaki Naruto, her other teammate, an annoying pest and her Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a late, lazy, perverted guy with an Icha Icha complex.

As Sakura walked downstairs, dressed in her red sleeveless Chinese dress, she found the house empty again. This was usual when she woke up in the mornings, her mother working as a nurse at the Konoha Hospital and her father always gone on ANBUmissions or just out somewhere, so she was used to it. Everyone thought that her family was a cheerful one. Most of it was true, when her father wasn't out on missions and her mother wasn't ordering her around like she was her real mother.

Yes, Sakura's current mother is not her birth mother. Her real mother had died when she was born and her father left her when she was only six years old. So she's now staying with her aunt and aunt's fiance. Sakura wasn't unhappy with her current parents, but she wasn't comfortable with them either. She always felt like she had to be formal with them, no matter what they said.

As Sakura was fixing up her breakfast, a simple eggplant miso soup with rice and some leftover poached salmon from last night, there was a loud knock at her door. She looked up at the clock and saw it was only about 5 hours till she had to meet up with her team. Actually, the meet time was in 3hours, but since Kakashi-sensei was always late, she pushed it back 2 hours. Sakura left the soup to heat on the gas stove and headed towards the door.

Once she opened the door, she instantly regretted it as she was tackled down by a blur of blonde and orange while her fuzzy gaze saw a blob of midnight blue and some white walking towards her and the blonde blur.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he rubbed his cheeck against Sakura's.

**SNAPSHOT: **Uzumaki Naruto. Age 13. Has spikey electric blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Current Rank: Gennin. He has a crush on Haruno Sakura, teammate, and a friendship/rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke, also his teammate. His sensei is Hatake Kakashi, a.k.a. Konoha's #2 biggest pervert after Jiriya-sama himself, Naruto'sidol. His smile makes the day seem brighter and he can become friends with anyone he meets.

"N-Naruto! What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment!" Sakura screeched as she tried to push away Naruto's face form her own.

"Well, I thought that we should all have breakfast together today, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suqeeled in joy. Just as Sakura was about to say she had other plans, Naruto's face finnaly left her own and she found his face replaced with Sasuke's shirt. As she looked up, she saw that Sasuke had grabbed Naruto by the collar and Naruto was trying to punch him for taking away his 'Sakura-chan time'.

"What the dobe is trying to say," Sasuke began. "Is that he didn't have any more instant ramen cups at his house and decided mooch on you."

**SNAPSHOT: **Uchiha Sasuke. Age 13. Has spiked ebony hair and charcol colored eyes. Current Rank: Gennin. He is that last remaining Uchiha after his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, assasinated his clan. He is a slave to Revenge against his brother. His relationship with Haruno Sakura, his teammate, is unusual. He has a longlasting friendship and rivalry wit hUzumaki Naruto, his other teammate. His sensei, Hatake Kakashi, is the infamous Sharingan Kakashi, i.e. The Copy Cat Ninja, i.e. White Fangs' Son, etc. Kakashi is sort of like an idol to Sasuke, but Sasuke shows no respect for him or any of his seniors.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME DEAD LAST, TEME!" Naruto screeched in the background.

"Well if Naruto is here for that, then why are you here then, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. It wasn't until she heard a light rumble from Sasuke's stomach that she figured out that he too ran out of food to eat.

"I guess I'm here because I ran out of anything apetizing enough to eat today... I guess," Sasuke murmered as his pale cheecks produced a very red blush.

"Alright, you boys can come in," Sakura surrendered as she left the door open and walked back to her breakfast which was now close to boiling over.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes, guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she took the soup off the stove. She could hear their faint footsteps in the hallway as they backtracked into the small clearing where Sakura's shoes were.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Whatcha eating?" Naruto questioned as he studied her meal. "Is this what we're having too?"

"No, baka. This is MY meal. Go make your own," Sakura growled as she shooed Naruto away from her breakfast. "Go fix your own meals. I've got pleanty of stuff in the fridge and pantry."

"B-But Sakura-chan! I don't know how to make a meal! I only know how to make instant ramen! Dattebayo!" Naruto complained.

"Hn. You really are a dobe, aren't you?" Sasuke stated as his pitable gaze looked at Naruto.

"HEY! I SAID TO NOT CALL ME A DOBE! TEME, DON'T EFFING PITY ME! I KNOW HOW TO COOK STUFF!... sorta," Naruto murmered the last part to himself. All he really knew what to cook besides ramen was anything that you ca heat up or stick in the toaster. Sasuke headed over to Sakura's fridge and found some eggs, butter, leftover pot roast, milk, OJ, Coca Cola, some salad, and packaged hot dogs. Seeing as how only the eggs and OJ looked apetizing, he took them out and started craking the eggs.

As Sasuke was whisking the eggs, he felt Naruto's gaze over him.

"What is it now, dobe?" he questioned with irritation.

"Ne, ne, teme. Whatcha making there?" Naruto asked and then sniffed it as Sasuke poured it onto the skillet.

"What the- DOBE! Don't sniff my breakfast! That's disgusting!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto away from his meal. "I'm making scrambled eggs with a side of tomatoes. Go ask Sakura to make you something or whatever."

"I heard that Sasuke, and I'm not going to make him anything cause you guys barged into my apartment," Sakura shot back as she put away the dishes. "Naruto, I have some instant pork ramen in the pantry that's next to the fridge. Go fix that if you must."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said after he was already pouring the hot water into the styrofoam cup.

...

...

...

...

At The Castle That Never Was... (Wait... so what is it then?)

...

...

A black and errie cloud formed over the tallest ivory colored chair in the small circular room. The circular was all made of whites, silvers, and greys. As the cloud dissapeared, a silver headed man who wore an ebony leather coat and had orange golden eyes appeared where the cloud once was. Just as the first could appeared and dissapeared, several more clouds came and went around the circle until six more members with the same coat appeared.

"Good tidings, my friends. As you know, ever since the puppet and Roxas have gone, we haven't been making much progress with gaining our own hearts. Sora was to have awakened by now, but he seems to not want to wake up," the silver headed man said. "Your missions from here on will be the same, but you will also try to see what is holding Sora back on his awakening."

"Maybe there's another memory of Sora's floating around somewhere," one of the members joked as they fidled with their sitar. "But what are the odds of that, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Actually, you may be onto something Dymenx," the silver haired man said, deep in thought. "Alright then. From now on, your missions are to search for the other memmory that Sora has created. Go to every new and old world and leave no rock unturned!"

"Why would they be under a rock? Wouldn't that be, you know, weird?" Dymenx questioned stupidly.

"It was a figure of speech, you lazy bum!" he shot at him. "Ahem. As I was saying, this concludes our daily meeting. You all are now dis-'

"But Lord Xemnas," a bright blue haired man exclaimed. "Forgive me for inturupting you but, this search would take months! Years even!"

"Hehehe. You really do suck at your job, don't you, Saiix?" the eyepatched member humored as he looked at the blue headed man.

"What are you babaling on about, you wanna be pirate?" Saiix questioned in irritation. Really, what was he talking about?

"Apparently you've already forgotten about our new members, Saiix," Xemnas said. "Aren't you supposed to introduce them to us by now?"

At this, Saiix quickly realized what he'd done and left in the black cloud. As he was dissapearing, he quietly thought why Xemnas would close the meeting so early until Xigbar mentioned the important news. He returned a few minutes later with three new members in black coats quietly walking behind him.

"My apologizes, Lord Xemnas," Saiix quickly said. He then cleared his voice and began the introduction. "Everyone. These are our new members. Please reveal yourselves to us, newcomers."

Once the order was given, all three new members unveiled themselves.

The first one on the right had dark ebony hair and blood red eyes. He was taller than the other two but shorter than Saiix. The one on the left surprised the hell out of Axel. He looked just like Roxas. Except that there were numerous differences with the new kid and Roxas. Like his eyes and what his face looked like. He had bright blonde hair and mischievous looking orange eyes. He was about the same height as the other member but way shorter than Saiix and the black headed kid. the last one, the one in the middle, caught some of the guys breathes, including Axel. Her bright blue eyes reminded himof Roxas and Xion like the blonde kidwith Roxas. Her short pink hair was unusual, but so was his hair. I mean really. He had red procupine like hair.

"This is Saxsuke," Saiix introduced.

"Hn," Saxsuke grunted.

**SNAPSHOT:**Number 4, Saxsuke (Sax-suke). Age: 13. He has dark midnight blue hair that almost looked black and piercing red eyes. He also has an 'X' marked scar on his right cheeck and lokedas if he was about to murder someone. He uses weapons similar to Larxene and can see anyone's or anything's next move when he uses his special power called 'Sharingan'. He also has the power to control Lightning, so he can fire lightning bolts whenever it's raining or clouds are over him. He won't really talk to anyone except to Naxuro and Askurax because he considers them his best friends, but he won't admit that.

"Naxuro."

"What's up, dudes?" Naxuro exclaimed with a bright smile that made Dymenx instantly whisper loudly to Axel: "I think I like the new guy already!"

**SNAPSHOT: **Number 5, Naxuro (Na-xur-o). Age: 13. He has electric blonde hair and pumpkin orange eyes along with whisker marks on his cheecks. When at his last breath, he unleashes a great power that can eliminate anything in his path. The downside is that he has no control over what he's destroying, so when his partners arre with him, they should keep a good distance away from him. His weapons are also similar to Larxene's and Sasuke's. He's very talkative and is best friends with Saxsuke and Askurax.

_He'll get along just fine with Dymenx, that I'm sure of, _Saiix thought bitterly. It was enough that Dymenx didn't do the hard work, but would the new guy also be as lazy as him?

"And Askurax. You will all be kind to them during their time at Organization XIII," Saiix stated.

**SNAPSHOT: **Number 6, Askurax (As-kur-ax). Age: 13. She has short, pink, cotton candy colored hair and light blue eyes. Like Axel and Dymenx, she has the power to control and element, which is Earth. She can make holes and cracks in the ground out of nowhere and has superhuman strength. Her weapons are a Keyblade looking thing and a katana. She can turn even the hardest of rock into sand. And she apparently has caught the eye of several people in the Organization.

"Saiix will show you to your rooms after this meeting is over. After you have gotten used to your room, Ihave paired you up with other members of the Organization to show you around the Castle. Today is a free day for everyone. Tomorrow, all three of you will start training to do your missions. but you will be paired up with other members, so you're not clueless on the field. Is this clear?" Lord Xemnas asked loudly.

"H-Hai, sir!" Naxuro stuttered. Did he really have to use a boom effect when he talked?

"Hn," came another grunt from Saxsuke.

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed Askurax. _Apparently she was the only one with manners in here_, Saiix and Xemnas thought simultaneously.

"Alright then. This meeting is now at it's end," Xemnas concluded as the dark cloud started to surround him. Soon, everyone was going in the dark clouds until only the three new members and Saiix were left.

"Let's go," Saiix ordered as he started to walk away and to the big white doors.

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Ok. I know I should be uploading CG and VS. But I had this thought for a really long time and I've been playing (almost done with it) KH:358/2 Days. And I've also been spoiling myself with KH2 and was very depressed for about 3 hours or so because ****!SPOILER ALERT!**** Axel died. And just all these emotion things plus my sort of anxiety attacks. So. I'm going to go finish CG and upload it and then get lots of review for this one and cursed at for me not uploading CG and VK. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!... Or else?


	2. Not a Crush

_Last Time On TKS (Third Keyblade Succesor)..._

...

...

...

...

_"Saiix will show you to your rooms after this meeting is over. After you have gotten used to your room, I have paired you up with other members of the Organization to show you around the Castle. Today is a free day for everyone, but tomorrow, all three of you will start training to do your missions. but you will be paired up with other members, so you're not clueless on the field. Is this clear?" Lord Xemnas asked loudly._

_"H-Hai, sir!" Naxuro stuttered. Did he really have to use a boom effect when he talked?_

_"Hn," came another grunt from Saxsuke._

_"Yes, sir!" exclaimed Askurax. Apparently she was the only one with manners in here, Saiix and Xemnas thought simultaneously._

_"Alright then. This meeting is now at it's end," Xemnas concluded as the dark cloud started to surround him. Soon, everyone was going in the dark clouds until only the three new members and Saiix were left._

_"Let's go," Saiix ordered as he started to walk away and to the big white doors. And the trio followed after him_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Outside the Grey Room...**

As Saiix lead the trio through the hallways of The Castle That Never Was, he noticed that a certain sitar playing blonde and complaining red head were following them. He could faintly hear Demyx try to convince Axel to stalk the newbies with him and Axel complain about how he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Aw! C'mon, Axel! Don't cha wanna see your new girlfriend?" Demyx teased. He saw a small tinge of pink rise above Axel's cheeks and grinned.

"What are you talking about? I just met the girl," Axel countered, blush still in tact. "Besides, we should go now. If you really want to show the blonde around, you're not going to get chosen if we keep following them around like some stalkers."

Axel turned his head around ro Demyx, but he wasn't there. Instead he found Saiix glaring down at him.

"Axel," the blue haired man began. "Just what are you doing here behind this wall?"

"**I **wasn't doing anything here! It was Demyx who-"

"Save it, Axel. I already know that you have a crush on the new girl, though I'm not really sure **how** we get crushes since we're Nobodies, but don't count on me choosing you for her tour," Saiix stated before going back to the newbies.

"I don't have a crush on her, damnit! Got it memorized?" Axel shouted at Saiix before marching away in a flury of flames. "I don't have a crush on her..."

Axel turned back around just for a second and saw that Askurax flashed him a bright smile before catching up with her fellow comrades.

"I don't have a crush on her, I don't have a crush on her, I don't have a crush on her," Axel continued his mantra all the way to his room and laid down on the neatly made bed that they never seem to sleep in.

"Who am I kidding? I do have a freaking crush on her. Somehow. Eh, screw Kingdom Hearts logic, I'm taking a nap," Axel sighed and gently shut his eyes colse.

...

...

...

**Back In Konoha...**

_..._

_..._

_"Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. You'll forget about me, but the memories themselves will never go away. They'll still live on inside of Sora."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her eyes glistened as tears rolled down her check. As she rose up out of bed, she wiped her eyes and looked up at the full length mirror that was across from her bed. Her pajamas were short lime green shorts, a loose white short-sleeved shirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Her eyes had shallow bags underneath them from the lack of sleep she's having recently.

_'That's the fifth night in a row that I've dreamed about that Roxas boy. He looks so much like Naruto, but there's also that girl, Xion who keeps on appearing in my dreams. I wonder if it's supposed to mean something,'_ Sakura pondered as she went to her closet and pulled out regular red Chinese dress with her family crest on it.

The Chunnin Exams were only a week away and Kakashi wasn't training them very well. He was only teaching them how to throw a kunai, teamwork, and all that jazz. Sakura wondered if he really did want them to enter the Exams by the way he was acting towards them. She sighed in defeat, not wanting to think too much about her lazy-ass sensei, and went downstairs to start her breakfast.

Her mother had the early shift, plus graveyard shifts, at the library this month. Sakura wasn't helpless in the kitchen. She was just….. culinary challenged. Sakura started the rice cooker and went outside to get the morning paper. It was only 7:33, and so far it was a nice, peacful, and relaxing day. It was just-

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Hey! YOU AWAKE YET?"

Gone.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! PEOPLE COULD STILL BE SLEEPING AT THIS TIME OF DAY! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Sakura screeched and bonked him hard on the head with the newspaper.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Sakura-chan! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto whined.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? KEEP YOUR DAMN VOICE DOWN!" Sakura shouted.

"Hmph. You're one to talk," Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" She glared.

"Nuthin'... Anyway's Sakura-chan, are you packed for the mission today?"

"What mission? Last I remembered, we were suppost to have the day off," Sakura replied as she took out an orange juice carton and poured herself a glass.

"Oh yeah, we were, but Tsunade-baa-chan told Kaka-sensi that there's a special mission that concerns only Team 7! Isn't that great Sakura-chan! It's probably a deadly secret S-rank mission! Oooohhh~! Naruto kept on rambaling about what kind of mission it would be and Sakura just simply nodded and sipped her juice.

"Or maybe it's just some D-rank mission to get you off her back," she scoffed. She really wasn't a morning person."

"Aww! But Sakura-chan! I'm a nice guy! Why would Tsunade-baa-chan want to get me out of the village? The future hokage! The-"

"I get it, Naruto. let me just go get dressed. What time are we supposed to be at the hokage Tower anyways?" she mumbled as she went into her room.

"Uh... what time is it now?"

A muffled 8:13 was all he heard. _Must be changing... hmmmm,_ Naruto thought pervertedly. As he was just about 2 feet away from seeing his beloved Sakura-chan naked, he heard her warning growl.

"Naruto, if you think that you can just barge into my house and tell me to get dressed in a hurry and then have the nerve to be a peeping tom, then you must have been droped on your head. Now what time are we supposted to be there?" she growled. She only had to choose what color to do her toes and fingers and then they could leave and be-

"About 20 minutes ago."

Nevermind.

"AAHH! NARUTO! WE'RE LATE! WE'RE LATE! WE'RE LATE! AHHHH! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!" shse screeched as she ran towards the Tower. "YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

...

...

5 minutes later...

...

...

sorry, it's a short chapter. but next chapter will have this and more in it


	3. Kill me if you must

Alright. I will try to ONCE AGAIN upload these stories and get you lovely readers/reviewers some good chapters. They will be short though. But there will be many chapters. The first time I delayed you guys was because of writers block. I still have some but not as bad as it was before. But unfortunately in this world, there are things called viruses. Yep. I caught a virus on my computer and it erased EVERYTHING TT^TT To top that off I has summer homework

SO, it'll take a while to re-upload the stories BUT I will try to get at least 3-5 chapters in each story. Again sorry for the delay but I promise that will get 3-5 chapters up in all of my stories by the end of the year :3 If not, then unsubscribe or whatever you like as I'm sure most of you have done. I'm so sorry to cause reviewers pain and suffering for me not updating TT^TT (I've been through that too and the writer either deleted the story of discontinued it or just left the face of the planet, went under a new name, like Stew or Jeffery, and decided to be another writer for a different series. Yes I thought that up just now :) Now to the stories!)

Update dates:

(1st one to update because of the reviews) Vampire Sakura: um... probably August 16th. That might be one or two chapters by then

(2nd) Kingdom Hearts story: August 20th most likely

(3rd) Code Geass story: probably not going to continue it :/ sorry. I'll try, but the plot has completely escaped my mind


End file.
